


Pet

by Kalloway



Series: Leon/Cloud 30Kinks Fics [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "What's one more piece of leather wrapped around your body going to hurt?"
Relationships: Leon/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Leon/Cloud 30Kinks Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/967629
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> December 11, 2005.
> 
> "Prompt #1 'Collars and Leashes' from _30kinks"

"If you even think..."

"What's one more piece of leather wrapped around your body going to hurt?" Cloud asked, smirking as he leaned to buckle the black and silver collar around Leon's neck. He was fully expecting a fist or knee or gunblade to his gut, but even if he did end up with bruises, ten seconds of Leon in a black leather collar to go with his black leather ensemble would be completely and utterly worth it.

The entire idea had been innocent enough, at least on behalf of the trio of entrepreneurs who had the little trinket for sale, potentially for the rambunctious dog that was always wandering around town or as a threat to a certain ninja who liked nothing better than to help herself to a five-fingered discount.

But after spending the better part of his days watching Leon move around in what already amounted to bondage gear, Cloud couldn't help seeing the collar with a slightly different owner. And certainly the ducks had asked no questions when he paid for it.

"Well?" Leon asked as Cloud stepped back. Cloud was still waiting for Leon to spring off the sofa and knock him to the floor, a well-placed punch saying words his mouth would never find.

"Well what?" Cloud asked, finally deciding it safe enough to relax his body and let his guard down a bit. As much as Cloud wanted to say that Leon's ensemble was now complete, he had one more little thing to add.

The chain jingled a bit as Cloud pulled it from beneath the red cloak he still had on from his excursion outside. Not everyone in town was used to his wing, so when he could, he kept it hidden.

Leon's eyes widened at the sight of the leash and he started to raise a hand in protest. But before Cloud could so much as begin to speak, he lowered his hand and nodded.

"As long as I don't have to go outside like this," Leon said softly.

"Just the bedroom," Cloud replied, wondering when fate had finally permitted something good to happen to him. Leaning in to click the leash onto a loop on Leon's collar, Cloud couldn't help stealing a kiss on his way. And judging by the way Leon responded, Cloud was fairly sure he'd found something that Leon liked, even if Leon would never, ever admit to it.

The kiss turned into something deeper as Cloud grabbed at the leash with one hand, putting just a bit of pressure on it as Leon sucked at his tongue, making other parts of his body twitch in anticipation.

"Bedroom," Cloud said quickly as soon as he was on his feet proper. Leon didn't say a thing, only getting to his feet as the leash tightened again. "You can't tell me that you don't like it."

"I'm allowed to speak?" Leon asked, his question a little too sincere.

"You're allowed to speak," Cloud answered waiting until there was a little slack on the leash before leading Leon to the bedroom, occasionally glancing back at his pet.

"Good," Leon replied as the bedroom door closed behind him, most likely from a quick push by one of his feet.

"But really, you should have your clothing off," Cloud said, sliding the loop of the leash handle over his wrist and letting it hook on one of his wrist guards. Leon didn't say a word as Cloud reached to slip off Leon's jacket, dropping it to the floor before reaching down to undo the buckles of Leon's belts, letting ammunition sink to the floor safely before taking off the more decorative belts. Cloud wondered if he should tie Leon's hands with one of those belts, though that was something he could always do later, if need be.

Leon gasped as he undid the front of Leon's pants, slipping a hand down in to grasp at what he was already expecting - a waiting arousal from just the little game already played.

"Want more?" Cloud whispered, leaning close to Leon's ear and nipping at the earring there, pulling at it with his teeth for just a second.

"Yes," Leon replied, pushing against the hand that was stroking him.

"Get the rest of your clothing off," Cloud said as he stepped back, wondering if Leon would rebel or obey. But Leon was ever the good soldier and he nodded, icy blue eyes downcast and his face blushing red as he reached down to remove his pants, slipping off his boots and socks with little trouble as he did so.

The leash was long enough that he had enough give, after all, to do everything but get his shirt off. It caught on the leash and Cloud couldn't help a chuckle, watching Leon reach to unclip the leash from his collar before thinking better of it.

"Let me," Cloud said, reaching to unclasp the leash himself and let Leon's shirt fall to the floor. Leon was against him as he reached to get the leash back in place, Leon's lips on his, more forceful than he remembered.

"My clothing, too." Cloud said, reaching down to toy with the head of Leon's erection before slipping his hand lower to tease between Leon's legs, unable to reach what he was after but not being too concerned about it.

"But..."

"I can switch the leash from hand to hand," Cloud said, already knowing Leon's objection. He'd already decided that the next time he tried something like this, it would be when they were already both naked.

"Right," Leon replied, reaching for Cloud's pants right away, showing far too much skill at undoing the clasps and zippers. Cloud knew that Leon was more experienced than he'd ever let on, but incidents like this were just reminders.

And Leon was just about to drop to his knees, licking his lips at Cloud's cock when Cloud pulled the leash tight, holding it up and pulling Leon back to his feet.

"Not yet," Cloud said, trying to sound forceful.

Leon flashed those icy eyes up at Cloud for a moment before relenting. But Cloud could see clenched fists at Leon's sides and decided it might be safer to just move things along.

Switching the leash between his hands, Cloud got the cloak and his top off fairly quickly before pulling Leon to the bed.

"Okay," Cloud said, as he guided them both onto the bed, Leon's body nearly covering his own because he had the leash too tight.

Leon met his eyes for a second before shaking his head.

"You're not so good at this," Leon said, reaching to undo the collar. "You're not..."

Before Cloud could think of words to respond to the fragment that Leon left hanging, Leon had the collar on him, holding the leash tight as icy blue eyes gazed down.

"Stay," Leon said coolly, tossing the end of the leash so that the loop fell perfectly over one of the bedposts, effectively keeping Cloud in one spot.

Yes, Cloud thought, Leon had certainly done things like this before.

Not removing his body from Cloud's, Leon stretched the length of Cloud's body, forcing their erections together as he slid his hand under Cloud's pillow to grab the lubricant that Cloud always kept there.

"What are you going to...?"

Leon shut him up with his mouth, pushing his tongue into Cloud' mouth before pulling Cloud's into his, sucking again as he thrust against Cloud's stomach, his arousal sliding the length of Cloud's.

Cloud moaned deep in his chest, bringing his hands up to tangle one in Leon's hair and let the other rest on Leon's back.

Somehow Leon had gotten the lube open one-handed and had enough to slip between their bodies, slicking Cloud's stomach and cock with the cool gel, not moving his mouth from Cloud's.

Cloud could only try to move against Leon's hand and body, wondering just when he'd gotten so damned hot and bothered. Hand still slick with lube, Leon grasped at Cloud's erection and stroked it roughly.

Finally Leon pulled away, gasping for breath as he moved against Cloud. Cloud couldn't find enough air but didn't really care. He grabbed at Leon, shifting his weight a bit to the right to keep his wing from being totally trapped under his body, thrusting at Leon with abandon.

He could feel the leather of the collar against his neck and could hear the jingle of the leash chain over his moans. Leon was watching him carefully, even as he closed his eyes and let white wash over him, feeling Leon's hand speed up as he cried out, perfectly milking his orgasm for all it was worth.

Leon was still hard against him as he blinked back into somewhat rational thought, but Leon wasn't moving. This was going to be payback.

Reaching to slip the end of the leash free of the bedpost, Leon moved off of Cloud, settling to his right on the bed and pulling on the leash until Cloud managed to crawl onto his hands and knees.

"Go on," Leon ordered, pulling the leash down so that Cloud was staring right at the clear bead of fluid resting on the tip of Leon's arousal. Some of his own seed was there too, lower, needing to be cleaned away.

The chain jerked again and Cloud parted his lips, trying to take mental notes as he licked at Leon's erection, cleaning it first before taking what he could into his mouth, bobbing his head and listening to Leon gasp.

He'd win the next round though, Cloud thought as the leash pulled him just a bit lower, forcing him to take just a little bit more of Leon into his mouth, realizing that he liked the pressure of the collar as he swallowed his first mouthful of Leon's orgasm.

But he'd be damned if the next time he didn't have Leon in this position, letting the other man drink from his body.

And he thought of a few other people he wouldn't mind putting a collar on as Leon reached to pull it off of him, throwing it to land near their clothing as Leon pulled him close.


End file.
